


Villains Won (DRABBLE)

by MGrey



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sad, Short Story, Villains, alternate setting, pro heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGrey/pseuds/MGrey
Summary: The villains succeeded. The heroes dead one by one in "mere accidents" stated by one of the member for the league..





	Villains Won (DRABBLE)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yet another drabble because of the same BKDK angst friend talking about sad stuff and these literally popped in my head that my hands started typing on phone to send it to them. I apologize for... all this ;;; 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy reading ^^;;

The league of villains kicked off their plan by attacking those below of the Pro Hero pyramid list. Slowly and torturously, sometimes too swiftly eliminating the small frys and step-by-step climb up to the bigger fish. Despite the fight backs, it didnt help to change the fact the hero count goes down continuously. Multiple hero executions all over the news and all around the globe. Nobody expected this after the death of the twins star heroes. Not even the supposed reserved candidate for All for One didn't stand a chance with an army of villains. The most shocking part was the heroes were backstabbed, literally abd figuratively. Someone from the inside betrayed them and someone very close that had access to all data on their preys. Who could it be? Who is this traitor that led the heroes to it's judgement day? Could it be someone who died but faked their death? They came back to life for revenge? Or plainly to destroy the world they live in all because they lost someone dear? Nobody knows since nobody is left to witness the end....


End file.
